


Just Trying Something New: A Dream State Fic

by QueenElizabeth



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenElizabeth/pseuds/QueenElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a naughty something I dreamed, featuring myself and two Doctors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Trying Something New: A Dream State Fic

**Author's Note:**

> It all started when I couldn’t stop looking at a gif set from the film "Womb," with Matt Smith on top of Eva Green. I never really saw him that way before. I mean, I’d watched hours and hours of Matt as The Doctor. I was a big fan, but he never showed up in my dreams. Certainly not in my fantasies.

I was in my bed in my room, and outside, it was twilight. The sun had barely set, and my room was illuminated just enough that I had no need for electric light. Matt and I were messing around like teenagers. He was down to only a pair of plaid boxers. Thin and cotton. Light blue. I was wearing a sheer bra and a bikini that matched. Wet and stuck to me. Cool lilac. I could feel the weight of his body on top of me. His hair kept flopping down into his face and when it did we would laugh lightly, playfully. I’d brush it back behind his ear and he would kiss me deeply, his tongue inside my mouth. He tasted like the most vague whisper of mint and tea. He kept kissing me. Down the side of my face, his stubble grazing my jaw. Down my neck. Pulling my earlobe into his mouth and breathing heat into my ear and electricity into my veins. He kissed my lips again and cupped my breasts with his hands, which were bigger and stronger than I ever noticed them to be. My nipples practically cut through the ethereal lace of my bra, aching to feel his firm grasp. I told him to take it off, and he said, without moving from our kiss, “I thought you’d never ask,” his tongue dancing across my bottom lip as he spoke. 

I arched my back up to give him room to undo the clasp. He slipped it off of my shoulders and tossed it to the floor, to the top of the pile of our other clothes which remained there by the bed. He returned to my body and kissed a trail from the bottom of my rib cage, at my waist. I squirmed and made hearty noises of impatience and approval. He kept going, adding his tongue and teeth; the feel of his stubble. As he made his way back up to my breasts, all the jokes were firmly aside. He looked at me hungrily, and I felt like he was someone entirely new. I wrapped my fingers through his hair and held my hands there tightly as he attacked my chest absolutely nothing like a teenager, kissing, licking, sucking, biting. I could feel his erection against my own hot core, and I told him I needed “attention.” “Everywhere.” 

Our previous laziness gave way to fervent need. He pulled my panties down but not all the way off, and slipped his hand down to tease my clit while he kissed me more. I moaned into his mouth when he found exactly the right spots, which was often. He pulled himself back from my face, breathing heavily, and I watched him as he slipped two fingers inside his mouth. Sucking on them for two beats of my heart before slipping them inside me. 

Just as we were quite literally finding a rhythm, the door opened. I looked up over Matt’s shoulder and smiled. In the dream, this was totally no big deal. He walked in like it was his bedroom, and I said, “Peter… I was just trying something new.”

“Something new?” Peter said with a flirtatious smirk. “As opposed to something old?”

Without so much as a reply, aside from my vaguely embarrassed smile, and Matt’s moving to sit next to me in the bed, Peter took off his boots and sat them down next to our pile. Matt and I looked at each other as if to think aloud, “presumptuous fucker, eh?”

Peter had his back to us, sliding a cardigan off, when he said, “I can go… if you like…” his last syllable hanging in the air as he graced us with a dramatic pause. He continued, “…and I can let you get back to…. well, whatever it is he thinks he can do for you, darling.” Peter turned around to face us, and continued, with a sly smirk on his face, “or…… I can show you how to do it properly.”

With that declaration, Peter took my hand and guided me to the edge of the bed, locking me into his gaze. I followed his eyes as he dropped to his knees, flashing me what turned out to be a warning glare. Before I had gained my bearings, he had slingshotted my panties across the room, licked a trail from the inside of my knee up my thigh, given the very last bit of leg a teasing bite, and buried his tongue inside me. I gasped and pulled back a bit when he wrapped his arms around my thighs to secure me. I felt my heart race and my entire consciousness spin. I threw my head back and leaned against Matt’s chest, and he put an arm around me; whispered breathy compliments: “god, you are sexy,” “I could watch you all night.”

Peter played me like a virtuoso, and I let him know it. I could feel him smile against me when I would tell him just how good he was. I slid my fingers up Matt’s arm, and slowly back down again. I traced circles in his open hand, and encouraged him to stop holding back from touching himself. I noticed his looking down at the instigation of my particular touch of his body or of an especially primal sound, visibly throbbing in response. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, nearly blushing, which endeared him to me in an unexpectedly boyish way.

Peter seemed to feel the need to regain my full attention, and he did so with his teeth on my clit. I jumped involuntarily and moaned plaintively, my hips squirming into his grasp as he laughed devilishly. We continued on in this manner for some time: tongue, lips, finger, fingers; he exerting his control and delighting in my response as I lost my own.

Peter stopped for a moment and told Matt that he had better do whatever I told him to do. He said, his voice low and purring, “She is in charge, mate. We are here for her pleasure.” I can still hear that word, in his melted butter voice: “pleasure,” languidly floating through my mind as an echo, softening every synapse it touches. 

It was at this point that my experience began to blur, truly into a dream state, sailing off on that word. I could almost get a sense of riding it, up and away from the tangible world like a magic carpet. He moved up my body, kissing and licking a sloppy trail up to my mouth. Matt slipped himself out of those boxers and tossed them aside, finally indulging himself in several long strokes of his strong hand. Peter looked deeply into my eyes and asked me, his voice raspy and dark, “what do you want? Just tell me what you want, and I will give it to you.” I told him, “everything. I want every thing.”

He pulled me up to my knees, and there I was, naked on the bed. Matt was naked and kneeling behind me. Peter stood in front of me on the floor, pulling his shirt off and over his head. He kissed me deeply, and I remember the feeling of his chest against mine, sending bolts of electricity through my body, so warm, so right. He buried his fingers into my hair, and I put my left arm around his shoulder to steady myself against his body. As I leaned forward, Matt moved behind me into the space I’d deserted. He slid his hands down my back gently, softly, exploring my skin and trying something new to him too. He grasped my hips firmly with both his hands, which took me by surprise, just how perfectly they fit, and how safe his grip felt. He kissed my shoulders, my triceps, up and down my spine, the base of my neck as Peter held my hair out of the way in a messy fistful. He seemed to be everywhere all at once, all heat and tongue and stubble. I let my right arm fall to my side, and held onto the top of his hand as his fingers dug into my hip. I was nearly overwhelmed with sensation, but I could constantly focus on Matt’s hands holding me steady, and Peter’s tongue in my mouth.

I could feel Matt’s cock hard against the small of my back and he pressed his body against mine, biting my shoulder and letting out a low moan to match my own. Peter told me again, snapped me out of my concentration on what was going on behind me, “just tell me what you want… I will give it to you. I want to make you feel good.” Before I could answer, Matt sat up straighter, separating us, and added, in a breathy voice obviously strained by arousal, “anything you want.” I reached down and unbuttoned Peter’s pants. He did absolutely nothing to stop me, and helped me get them to drop away. Together, we got him out of every stitch of clothing, and I slipped my hand down to grip him, to stroke him, to exert my own control for a moment of payback.

I wanted him to submit, just the tiniest bit, this self-assured nearly to the point of arrogance, self-styled rebel of a time lord who waltzed into my bedroom with such swagger. I kept my eyes on his, and my hand around his prick, the other firmly cupping his balls, watching and savoring his growing impatience. I finally told him, “I want you to fuck me, just like I always do. I want it slow and I want it drawn out excruciatingly. I want you to make me beg you to let me come.” He licked his lips and nodded with a smirk, “the usual, then?” I looked at Matt and said, “this is worth learning. Come over here and I’ll make the show worth your time.” He looked more than happy to comply and said, “anything… you… want.”


End file.
